lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
1.06 Die Höhle-Transcript
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt EINBLENDE auf Suns rechts Auge. Es öffnet sich. Sun kniet am Strand am Übergang vom Sand zum Buschwerk, nimmt eine Pflanze mit einer roten und gelben Blüte in die Hand und riecht daran, schließt die Augen. Draußen im seichten Wasser versucht Jin, Fische zu fangen. Er greift bedächtig und geübt ins Wasser und schnappt sich einen. Sun öffnet die Augen und sieht zu Jin hinüber, der heftig mit dem Fisch kämpft. Im Hintergrund hört sie Stimmen und wendet sich in die Richtung um, aus der sie kommen. Kate: [Im Hintergrund] [Neckend] Was heißt hier persönliche Frage? Jack: [Im Hintergrund] Das ist ne persönliche Frage. Kate: [Im Hintergrund] Jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an. Ich will's einfach nur wissen. Jack sitzt mit seinem Rucksack auf dem Rücken auf einigen Flugzeugtrümmerteilen. Kate steht über ihm und packt leere Wasserflaschen in seinen Rucksack. Sie ist ihm nah genug, um ihm neckend ins Gesicht lachen zu können. Jack: Tja, ich sag's dir aber nicht. Kate: [Schmunzelt vergnügt und neckisch] Wieso machst du so'n Theater? Jack: Ich mach kein Theater. Es ist nur.. [ Sie zieht den Reißverschluß zu] Ich hab das irgendwann mal gemacht und hab keine Lust drüber zu reden. Kate: Man sieht's doch sowieso. Sun sieht ihnen nach, als sie weggehen. Kate schnürt den Sicherheitsgurt um Jacks Taille fest. Ist ihm immer noch ziemlich nah. Kate: Ich finde nur du.. und Tattoos. Das passt nicht zusammen. Sie tauschen einen Blick. Kate wartet kurz auf eine Antwort, doch er sagt nichts. Kate: Du bist also'n alter Rocker im OP-Outfit? Jack: [Grinst] Ja..das bin ich. Ein alter Rocker. Kate packt noch mehr leere Flaschen in ihre Rucksäcke und schnallt sich ihren dann um. Charlie kommt zu ihnen hinüber. Charlie: Wenn ihr mit dem Verbalkopulieren fertig seid, wir müssen los. Der ganze Kindergarten hier wartet drauf, dass wir Trinkwasser besorgen. Er sieht zu Locke hinüber, der sich rasiert, während er auf sie wartet. Charlie: Und der große weiße Jäger wird auch schon nervös. Locke sieht ruhig zu Charlie hinüber. Jack: Okay, also los. Er geht voran, Kate und Charlie folgen. Kate: [Neckend] Hey, Charlie, frag Jack nach seinen Tattoos. Charlie: [Trocken] Oh, ihr zwei habt'n Insiderwitz. Das freut mich wirklich wahnsinnig für euch. Sun sieht ihnen aus einiger Entfernung zu, völlig in Gedanken versunken. Als Jin den Fisch ganz in ihrer Nähe heftig gegen ein Flugzeugstück schlägt, zuckt sie zusammen. Sie wirft ihm einen leicht abweisenden Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder ihren Pflanzen zuwendet. Im Hintergrund klingt ein Frauenlachen auf. Sun hebt den Kopf und erinnert sich. Rückblick RÜCKBLICK. Sun ist auf einer Party. Es ist Abend, und überall ringsum tummeln sich vergnügte Partygäste. Sie steht bei einer Gruppe Frauen, die ausgelassen lachen. Kellner: [Im Hintergrund] Miss? Sun dreht sich um. Sämtliche Gespräche zwischen Sun und Jin sind während der gesamten Folge untertitelt. Die beiden sprechen immer Koreanisch miteinander. Die Gesprächsübersetzungen beziehen sich auf die Untertitel und sind darum in Klammern dargestellt! Kellner: sie ein Glas Champagner? Sun nimmt ein Glas und eine Serviette von seinem Tablett, wirft dem Kellner einen Blick zu. Der wendet sich der nächsten Gruppe zu. Auf die Serviette ist eine Nachricht geschrieben. Als sich der Kellner etwas vorbeugt, sehen wir, daß es Jin ist. Er sieht zurück zu Sun und lächelt. Sun erwidert das Lächeln und nippt an ihrem Glas. SCHNITT. Später am selben Abend sitzt Sun allein auf einer Bank in einem kleinen Gartenpavillon Jin: [Im Hintergrund] Miss? Sie dreht sich um. Jin: haben etwas vergessen. Sie steht auf, während Jin zu ihr herüberkommt. Sun: Was? Sie küssen sich. Sun weicht etwas zurück. Sun: mein Vater? Jin: ist mit seinen Gästen beschäftigt. Sun: sollten abhauen. Sofort. Jin: Wohin? Sun: Amerika. Jin: sieh mich an. Ich liebe dich ... aber ich will nicht mit dir durchbrennen. Sun: ist unsere einzige Chance. Jin: würde dein Vater niemals erlauben. Sun: müssen ihn nicht um Erlaubnis bitten. Es ist unsere Entscheidung. Jin: werde mit deinem Vater sprechen. Er wird es verstehen. Sun: sagst du, weil du meinen Vater nicht kennst. Jin: kenne mich. Er holt ein kleines Zweiglein mit weißen Blumenblüten hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Sun lächelt und nimmt sie an, hält sie vorsichtig an die Nase und riecht daran. Sun: ist wunderschön. Jin: wünschte, sie wäre ein Diamant. Eines Tages wirst du einen bekommen. Sie nickt, und sie küssen sich wieder. ENDE des RÜCKBLICKS. Inselabschnitt Zurück zum Strand. Achtlos trampelt Jin Suns Pflanzen nieder. Sun wird heftig aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Jin stampft wütend durch den Sand, scheint irgend etwas zu erblicken. Sun: nicht untertitelt Jin achtet nicht auf sie. Direkt vor ihnen sind Michael und Walt und unterhalten sich. Jin stürmt in ihre Richtung davon. Er ist völlig außer sich. Sun: ist los? Walt: [Im Hintergrund] Und was mach ich dann? Michael: [Im Hintergrund] Dann musst du stehenbleiben. Und erst wenn du ein Zeichen bekommst.. steht alarmiert auf. dann würdest du langsam, ganz langsam... Jin rennt auf Michael zu, der ihm den Rücken zugewandt hat, und stürzt sich mit aller Macht auf ihn. Michael: Hey! Hey, was soll... Jin boxt Michael ins Gesicht. Walt kommt angelaufen, völlig schockiert und überrascht. Walt: Aufhören! Hey, hören sie auf! Jin prügelt weiter auf Michael ein. Walt versucht, dazwischenzugehen, doch Jin schubst ihn einfach weg. Jin: [Schreit] nicht untertitelt Walt: Lassen sie ihn los! Bitte! Aufhören! Sun: [Schreit] nicht untertitelt Jin drückt Michael ins Wasser hinunter. Walt: Brüllt Hilfe, warum hilft ihm den keiner? Sun: auf Koreanisch Jin drückt Michaels Kopf und Oberkörper unter Wasser. Walt: Tun sie doch etwas! Er bringt ihn um! Sun: auf Koreanisch Walt: Helfen sie meinem Vater! Sun: auf Koreanisch Walt: Nein! Aufhören! Helft ihm bitte! Er bringt ihn um! Sayid und Sawyer kommen herübergelaufen und gehen dazwischen. Sayid reißt Jin von Michael los. Sawyer hilft dem keuchenden Michael auf. Sun: [Schreit auf Koreanisch ] Jin brüllt und zerrt wie besessen, um aus Sawyers Griff loszukommen. Sayid: [Zu Sawyer] Die Handschellen... die vom Marshall! Schnell! Sawyer nimmt die Handschellen und gibt sie Sayid. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie so lange mit Jin, bis sie ihn unter Kontrolle haben. SCHNITT. Die Handschellen klicken. Jins eine Hand ist an ein Teil des Flugzeugwracks gekettet. Sayid wirft dem keuchenden Michael einen Blick zu, Walt steht neben seinem Vater und hat ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Sayid sieht zu Sun hinüber. Sayid: Was ist passiert? Sun sieht Sayid nur an. SCHNITT. Jack führt Kate, Charlie und Locke durch den Dschungel. Jack: Zum Wasser geht’s da lang. Kate: Wie bist du darauf gestoßen? Jack: Glück. Sie gehen weiter bis sie die Höhle erreichen. Jack führt sie ins Innere hinein. Jack: Wir sind da. Locke: Unglaublich. Charlie: Absolut. Total dein Ding. Jack bleibt stehen und nimmt seinen Rucksack ab. Charlie: Leute? Sollten wir das Zeug nicht durchsuchen? Er steht neben dem Wrackstück. Charlie: Vielleicht ist was Nützliches dabei. Jack nickt. Locke: Gute Idee. Charlie: [Starrt Locke an] Echt? Jack: Ja. Gib mir deine Flaschen. Was wir dringend brauchen sind Medikamente, vor allem das harte Zeug.. Charlie: [Echot] Das harte Zeug. Klar. Jack wendet sich den Flaschen zu. Locke reicht ihm noch mehr Flaschen. Kate sieht ebenfalls in ihren Rucksack. Charlie wirft ihnen einen prüfenden Blick zu, ehe er sich aus der Höhle stielt. SCHNITT. Charlie tritt hinter einen Baum, den Blick immer wieder prüfend zurückwerfend, ob ihm auch ja niemand folgt. Er holt seine kleine Tüte aus der Hosentasche und sieht darauf herunter. Öffnet sie langsam. Locke: [Ganz leise] Nicht bewegen... Erschrocken stopft Charlie das Tütchen wieder in die Hosentasche. Charlie: Hey, ichich.. ich wollte nur kurz.. Locke: [Unterbricht ihn leise] Charlie.. nicht... bewegen. Jack und Kate kommen hinzu. Jack: Was ist los? Locke deutet ihm an, ruhig zu sein. Locke: Shhh. Er steht auf einem Bienenstock. Charlie starrt zu seinen Füßen hinunter und erblickt einen Haufen Bienen am Boden. Ihr Summen klingt durch die Luft. Charlie: [Überrascht] Wieso ist da ein Bienenstock? Die gehören verdammt nochmal auf die Bäume. Jack: Und jetzt? Locke: Eine Bewegung und der Stock bricht zusammen. Charlie: [Panisch] Ich hasse Bienen, okay? Ich hab ne ziemlich schlimme Bienenphobie. Ich bin gegen die Biester allergisch.. Locke: Bist du wohl still. Charlie verstummt. Locke: Wir brauchen etwas um den Stock abzudecken. Kate: Zum Drauflegen? Locke: Ja. Schnell! Jack und Kate machen sich auf die Suche, Locke bleibt bei Charlie. Die Bienen haben Charlie bereits bemerkt und fliegen neugierig um ihn herum. SCHNITT zum Strand. Michael und Sayid unterhalten sich. Michael: Ich bin mit meinem Sohn am Strand spazieren gegangen und auf einmal stürzt der Kerl sich auf mich. Ich habe nichts getan! Gar nichts! Jin: auf Koreanisch Sayid: Es gibt sicherlich etwas, das du uns verschweigst. Michael: "Sicherlich"?! Wo kommst du her, Mann?! Sayid: Tikrit. Irak. Michael: Okay, ich weiß nicht, wie das so ist im Irak, aber in den Vereinigten Staaten, da wo ich herkomme, mögen Koreaner Schwarze wie mich nicht besonders. Wusstest du das? Sayid schüttelt den Kopf. Jin: auf Koreanisch Michael: Also vielleicht redest du mal mit IHM! Sun: Koreanisch Sun deutet auf ihr Handgelenk und dann auf die Handschellen. Sayid: [Ruft ihr zu] Er bleibt in Handschellen. Sawyer: Etwas lauter, Omar. Vielleicht versteht sie's dann. Hurley: Leute, der Chinese wird in der Sonne verbrutzeln. Wie lange wollt ihr ihn hier anketten? Sayid: Er hat versucht, ihn umzubringen. Das haben wir alle gesehen. Die Handschellen bleiben dran bis wir wissen warum. Michael: Walt Komm mit, Walt. Wir geh'n. Die beiden gehen weg. Auch die anderen zerstreuen sich. Sawyer wirft Sun einen Blick zu. Sie bleibt bei Jin. Rückblick SCHNITT zu einem RÜCKBLICK. Sun steht auf einer Brücke in einem wunderschönen asiatischen Garten. Sie wirft einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, dreht sich um, als sie Schritte hört. Jin kommt über die Brücke auf sie zu. Sun: ist es gelaufen? Jin: [Leise] [Nun ja... dein Vater... [Er sieht sie an und fängt an zu lächeln] dein Vater hat eingewilligt.] Sun ist mehr als überrascht. Sie fällt ihm um den Hals. Haut ihm dann vorwurfsvoll auf die Schultern. Sun: das nie wieder! Wie hast du das geschafft? Jin: hab ihn überzeugt. Nach einem Jahr Management Training... und einem Jahr Arbeit in der Fabrik ... haben wir das Geld, das wir brauchen. Sun: wirst für meinen Vater arbeiten? Jin: ist die richtige Entscheidung Sun: [Protestiert] nicht untertitelt Jin: [Unterbricht sie] [Nein, es muss sein. [Sun gefällt das überhaupt nicht ] Es ist nur vorübergehend.] Sie sagt nichts. Jin holt eine kleine Schmuckschatulle hervor, öffnet sie und zeigt ihr den Ring, der darin liegt. Sun: kannst du dir doch nicht leisten! Jin: [Lächelt] schon. Er nimmt den Ring und steckt ihn ihr an den Finger. Sie ist glücklich und umarmt ihn fest. Inselabschnitt SCHNITT. Sun steht nachdenklich am Strand. Charlie steht immer noch auf dem Bienenstock. Charlie: Beeilt euch. Jack: Bleib ganz ruhig. Ich versuch den Stock abzudecken. Jack hat eine Tasche geholt, kniet nieder und versucht sie sachte über den Bienenstock zu schieben. Charlie: Dämlicher Schwachsinnsvorschlag. Das klappt auf keinen Fall. Locke: Du musst dich zusammenreißen, Junge. Charlie: Wenn ich mich zusammenreißen könnte, hätte ich vermutlich keine Bienenphobie, oder? Alle starren mit angehaltenem Atem auf Jack, während der den Bienenstock abzudecken versucht. Eine Biene landet auf Charlies Wange. Er schlägt nach ihr, macht einen unbedachten Schritt und zerbricht den Bienenstock. Sie fangen alle an zu rennen, Kate und Jack in eine Richtung, Locke und Charlie in die andere. Sie rennen so schnell sie können. Die Bienen immer hinter ihnen her Jack und Kate rennen zurück in die Höhle, reißen sich die Shirts vom Leib, um die Bienen abzuschütteln und wegzuschlagen. Jack rennt zur Quelle hinüber, Kate läuft weiter in die Höhle hinein, bleibt stehen und lehnt sich erschöpft und atmemlos gegen eine Steinwand. Hebt langsam den Kopf. Und schnappt erschreckt nach Luft. Dort liegt ein Skelett. Sie starrt es an und, keucht vor Schreck und weicht ganz langsam zurück. SCHNITT. Jack sieht sich das Gerippe, das Kate entdeckt hat, etwas näher an. Kate: Wer ist das? Wo kommt er her? Jack: Für ne Autopsie ist es ein bisschen spät. Aber wie es aussieht, sind die Knochen unverletzt. Hier ist noch einer. Er macht einen Schritt zur Seite um auch die Überreste des zweiten Körpers zu betrachten. Jack: Jemand hat sie hier zur Ruhe gelegt. Kate: Wer? Jack: Keine Ahnung. Kate: Wo sind die wohl hergekommen? Jack: Habt ihr nicht letzte Woche einen Eisbären erschossen? Kate: Ja. Jack: Und wo kommt der her? Jack streckt die Hand aus und berührt vorsichtig die Kleidung über den Knochen. Kate: Wie lange werden die hier schon liegen, was glaubst du? Jack: Lang. Es dauert 40 oder 50 Jahre, bis Stoff so verrottet ist. Er bemerkt einen kleinen Beutel auf der Brust des einen Toten. Öffnet ihn und sieht hinein. Kate: Was ist das? Er schüttet das Beutelinnere auf seine Hand. Zwei Steine kommen zum Vorschein. Der eine weiß, der andere schwarz. Beide glattpoliert. Locke: [Im Hintergrund] Hallo! Ist jemand da? Jack legt die Steine zurück in den Beutel. Locke: Alles klar hier? Kate nickt. Jack: Außer'n paar Stichen... Charlie betritt die Höhle. Jack zieht sein Shirt wieder an Charlie: Ihr zwei habt da'n super Spurt hingelegt. Seid froh, dass mein Ablenkungsmanöver euch gerettet hat. [ Er hebt Kates Shirt auf, während er auf sie zugeht ] Ich bin ja nur'n paar hundert mal gestochen worden. [ Er deutet auf verschiedene Stellen seinen Körpers ] Oh, und das ... hat jemand liegen lassen. Er hält Kates Shirt hoch. Kate: Da waren, ähm.. lauter Bienen drin. Charlie: [Scherzt] Die haben ein neues Körbchen gesucht. [Kate findet das nicht lustig ] Tschuldige. Charlie dreht sich um und sieht die Skelette. Charlie: Mann, Wahnsinn. Sind das die Leute, die vor uns hier waren? Locke hat noch nichts bemerkt und ist überrascht. Kommt näher. Locke: Wovon redest du? Charlie und Jack tauschen einen Blick. Charlie: [Stottert] Oh, äh, ich mein nur... vielleicht sind ja schon andere Menschen hier gewesen, bevor wir gekommen sind, oder? Locke: Sieht so aus. Aber.. wer waren die Männer? Jack: Eine der Leichen ist weiblich. Locke sieht die beiden Gerippe an. Locke: Wir haben also Adam und Eva. SCHNITT. Der Strand. Sun reibt etwas Aloe auf Jins sonnenverbrannte Handgelenke. Er gibt einen Schmerzenslaut von sich und weicht vor ihr zurück. Jin: machst du denn? Sun: Haut ist ganz wund. Er entspannt sich ein wenig und erlaubt ihr, fortzufahren. Sie streicht die Aloecreme auf seine Haut und pustet sachte darauf. Er zuckt wieder schmerzerfüllt zusammen und zieht ihr die Hand weg. Jin: doch auf! Verletzt hört Sun auf, ihm helfen zu wollen. Jin sinkt auf die Knie in den Sand. Sun bleibt stehen. Und erinnert sich... Rückblick RÜCKBLICK. Sun und Jins Apartment. Es ist Abend. Sun betritt mit vollen Einkaufstüten, jede von ihnen mit Designerlabels versehen, das Wohnzimmer. Sie hört ein Winseln. Mitten im Zimmer auf dem Couchtisch steht ein großer goldpapierverpackter Karton mit offenem Deckel und blauer Schleife. Sie stellt die Einkaufstaschen ab und sieht in den Karton. Holt einen Hundewelpen daraus hervor und nimmt ihn auf den Arm. Jin: sagst du? Sie blickt auf. Jin steht neben der Tür und beobachtet sie. Jin: er dir? Sie sieht auf den Hund in ihren Armen herunter. Jin seufzt und geht langsam auf sie zu. Jin: muss in letzter Zeit so viele Überstunden machen, da dachte, er könnte dir Gesellschaft leisten. Natürlich mußt du ihn erziehen und versorgen. Sun sagt kein Wort. Jin: es dir gut? Sun: du noch, wie du mir nichts als eine Blume schenken konntest? Er nickt sachte. Sun: Hm? Jins Telefon klingelt. Er wirft einen Blick auf die Nummer auf dem Display Jin: Vater. Er wendet sich ab, um ungestört telefonieren zu können. Sun bleibt allein mit dem Hund zurück. ENDE des RÜCKBLICKS. Inselabschnitt SCHNITT zu den Höhlen. Kate packt die frisch gefüllten Wasserflaschen wieder in ihren Rucksack, sieht, daß Locke zu Jack hinübergeht, der ebenfalls seinen Rucksack packt. Locke: Vielleicht sollte einer von uns hier bleiben und mit Charlie die Trümmer durchsuchen. Kate: Willst du? Locke nimmt sich eine Wasserflasche, um zu trinken. Locke: Gern. Vielleicht lerne ich ihn so ein bisschen besser kennen. Kate hat ihren Rucksack fertig gepackt und auf den Rücken geschnallt. Kate: [Zu Jack] Wir müssen los. Die anderen sind bestimmt durstig. Jack nickt, rührt sich aber nicht, scheint über etwas nachzudenken. Kate: Was ist? Jack: Wir sind 46 Personen. Jeder trinkt mindestens zwei Liter täglich. Diese Wassermassen zum Strand zu transportieren wird ne Mordsschufterei. Kate: [ironisch] Ich melde mich natürlich freiwillig. Jack: Diese Höhlen sind das perfekte Lager für Gestrandete wie uns. Adam und Eva.. müssen hier gewohnt haben. Vielleicht sind sie auch abgestürzt oder haben Schiffbruch erlitten. Vermutlich haben sie die Höhle gefunden und hier überlebt. Quellwasser, das nie versiegt, die Bäume sorgen für kühle Luft und schirmen die Sonne ab. Die Eingänge sind schmal, so kann man Eindringlinge leicht abwehren. Warum müssen wir das Wasser zu den Menschen bringen? Bringen wir lieber die Menschen zum Wasser. Er steht auf, scheint von seiner Idee immer mehr begeistert. Kate nickt nachdenklich. Jack: Ich glaube, hier können wir leben. Er geht an Kate vorbei zum Ausgang hinüber. Kate bleibt einen Moment am Boden hocken, sie sieht nicht sehr begeistert aus. Folgt ihm erst nach kurzem Zögern. SCHNITT. Walt sitzt allein am Strand und starrt zu Jin hinüber, der etwas weiter weg vom Ufer noch immer am Wrackteil festgekettet ist. Er starrt zu Walt zurück. Keiner von ihnen sagt ein Wort. Hinter Jin taucht Sun auf. Michael: [Im Hintergrund] Hey, was machst du hier? Walt dreht sich um und sieht zu Michael auf, der gerade des Weges kam und nun Jin einen Blick zuwirft. Michael: Hast du meinen Sohn angequatscht? Erschrocken vom anschuldigenden Klang in Michaels Stimme, dreht Sun sich zu ihm um. Jin: nicht untertitelt Walt steht auf. Er und Sun starren die beiden Männer unsicher an. Michael: Ich fand's auch nett, mit dir zu reden. Beweg dich, Walt. Er führt Walt weg. Sun sieht ihnen nach. Walt: Warum mögen die uns nicht? Michael: Was? Walt: Du hast gesagt, Leute wie er mögen Leute wie uns nicht. Michael: [Stöhnt] Oh Mann. [Er bleibt stehen und sieht Walt ernst an.] Nein, hör zu... das, das ist nicht wahr und eigentlich glaub ich gar nicht, dass das stimmt. Ich war nur... ich war sauer. Walt: Was hast du ihm getan? Michael: Was ich hab ihm getan? Sag du's mir. Wir sind seit dem Absturz zusammen. Hast du mich irgendwas tun sehn? Hab ich irgendwem was getan? Sag mal, wofür hältst du mich überhaupt? [Walt sagt nichts] Was hat deine Mutter über mich gesagt? Walt: Sie hat nie von dir gesprochen. Michael: Du weißt nichts über mich, hm? Walt: Du weißt ja auch nichts über mich. Michael: Ich weiß ne Menge über dich. Walt: Ja? Michael: Ja. Walt: Wann hab ich Geburtstag? Michael: 24. August. Und wann hab ich? Walt sagt nichts. Michael weiß, dass das nicht fair war und schüttelt entschuldigend seinen Kopf. Michael: Vergiss es. Komm schon, Mann. Die beiden gehen weiter. Michael humpelt noch immer etwas von seinem Kampf mit Jin her. SCHNITT. Sun: [Liebling, ich bitte dich... [Sie kniet vor Jin auf dem Boden] lass mich es ihnen erklären. Vielleicht machen sie dich dann wieder los. Jin: willst du ihnen das erklären? Dein Platz ist an meiner Seite. Und vor einem Dieb werden wir uns nicht rechtfertigen! Rückblick SCHNITT zum RÜCKBLICK. Sun liegt auf der Couch in ihrem Wohnzimmer und schläft. Es ist Nacht. Ihr Hund, inzwischen groß, fängt an zu bellen. Die Tür klappt. Jin verschließt die Tür hinter sich und hastet ohne ein Wort zum Badezimmer hinüber. Sun: nicht untertitelt. Er verschwindet rasch im Badezimmer. Sun steht auf und geht ihm nach. Sichtlich alarmiert. Sun: alles in Ordnung? Er schließt die Badezimmertür hinter sich. Hastet zum Waschbecken und dreht den Hahn auf. Seine Hände sind blutverschmiert, Blut klebt an seinem Hemd. Er rollt rasch die Ärmel hoch und läßt das Wasser über seine Arme rinnen. Sun stößt die Tür auf und kommt herein. Sun: sprich mit mir! Sie sieht das ganze Blut und wird bleich. Sun: [Ängstlich] du verletzt? Jin antwortet nicht. Sun: ist mit dir passiert? Was hast du getan? Er wirft ihr einen Blick zu, antwortet jedoch nicht. Versucht nur wie besessen das Blut abzuwaschen. Sun wird immer ungeduldiger und drängender. Sun: Blut ist das? Was hast du getan? Was ist passiert? Jin: habe gearbeitet. Sun: für eine Arbeit ist das? Jin hält inne. Sun: tust du für meinen Vater? Er antwortet nicht. Sun: mich an. Antworte mir. Sieh mich an. Sie verucht ihn zu sich herumzudrehen, doch er wehrt sich. Da schlägt sie ihm ins Gesicht. Er starrt sie kalt an. Jin: tue, was dein Vater von mir verlangt. Ich mache das für uns. Sun ist zu verängstigt, um etwas zu sagen. Jin wendet sich wieder dem Waschbecken zu. Sun wendet sich ab, öffnet die Tür und verlässt das Bad. ENDE des RÜCKBLICKS Inselabschnitt SCHNITT. Beladen mit übervollen schweren Rucksäcken kämpfen Kate und Jack sich ihren Weg durch den Dschungel. Als sie einen Baum erreichen, nimmt Kate ihren Rucksack ab und lehnt sich für einen Moment erschöpft dagegen, stellt dann ihren Fuß auf eine Wurzel und beugt sich vor, um den Schuh zuzubinden. Jack wartet hinter ihr. Während sie die Schleife zubindet, wirft sie ihm einen Blick zu. Kate: Kuckst du mir auf den Hintern? Jack: Was? Kate: Ist ja nichts Schlimmes. Kucken ist nicht verboten... Jack: [Lacht in sich hinein] Glaub mir, wenn ich was von dir will, dann sag ich's dir. Kate: Ja? Was hast du dann gedacht? Spontan antworten. Jack: An sowas hab ich jedenfalls nicht gedacht Kate: Nicht überlegen. Sag schon, raus damit. Jack: [Lächelt] Ich hab gedacht, wenn wir in den Höhlen wohnen, könnten wir versuchen, das Wasser zu stauen. Dann kommt jeder leichter an das Wasser ran und wir könnten das Krankenzelt vom Strand holen. Kate sagt nichts dazu. Wird nur deutlich ernster. Jack: Ist das ne blöde Idee? Sie nimmt ihren Rucksack wieder auf. Kate: Nein. Klingt vernünftig. Jack: Aber... ? Sie schnallt sich den Rucksack wieder auf die Schultern. Kate: Kein "aber". Jack: Gut. [Er geht an Kate vorbei.] Die meisten hoffen nämlich immer noch, dass ein Rettungsboot kommt. Die verschwenden keinen Gedanken an ihre Sicherheit. Die müssen wir alle überzeugen. Kate folgt ihm. Kate: "Wir"? Du hast noch nicht mal mich überzeugt. Er wirft einen fragenden Blick zurück zu ihr. Doch sie sagt nichts mehr. Schweigend gehen sie weiter. SCHNITT. Charlie sieht die herumliegenden Sachen durch. Wendet sich langsam um und verlässt dann die Höhle. Locke bemerkt es dennoch und geht ihm nach. Charlie: Verfolgst du mich? Locke: Ja. Charlie: Ist nicht nötig. Ich geh nur auf's Klo. Locke: Willst du mir was sagen, Charlie? Charlie dreht sich um und starrt Locke an. Charlie: [Vorsichtig] Ich muss nur mal auf's Klo. Locke: Es ist gefährlich draußen. Bis wir nicht am Strand sind, lass ich dich keine Minute aus den Augen. Charlie: Mach'n Abgang. Er wendet sich ab. Locke lächelt und hält ihn zurück. Locke: Ich weiß, wer du bist, und ich weiß wonach du suchst. [Charlie starrt ihn an] Driveshaft. Du hast Bass gespielt. Charlie: [Aufgeregt, weil ihn endlich jemand erkannt hat] Und Gitarre. Bei'n paar Songs. Du kennst uns echt? Locke: Hey, nur weil ich über 40 bin, bin ich nicht taub. [Charlie setzt sich] Ich habe beide CDs von euch. Obwohl.. ich fand ja, dass eure erste Platte wesentlich inspirierter war als "Oil Change". Hm.. Pech, dass es die Band nicht mehr gibt. Wann hast du zuletzt gespielt? Charlie: Was, Gitarre? Äh, acht Tage, elf Stunden. [Er wirft einen Blick auf seine Uhr] So ungefähr. Locke: Sie fehlt dir? Charlie nickt ganz still. Locke: Hm, wer weiß? Vielleicht taucht sie noch irgendwo auf. Charlie: Unbeschädigt? Noch spielbar? [Schüttelt den Kopf] Das glaube ich nicht. Wär traumhaft, aber so'n Typ hat drauf bestanden, dass ich sie aufgebe, als Gepäckstück. Locke: Oh. Charlie: Ja, in der Kabine wär nicht genug Platz. So'n Fascho. Locke kniet sich vor Charlie auf den Boden und sieht zu ihm hoch. Locke: [Ernst] Du wirst sie wiederfinden. Charlie: Ach ja? Wieso kommst du darauf? Locke: Weil darauf vertraue, Charlie. Obwohl zu erkennen ist, daß Charlie ihm nicht glaubt, nickt er. SCHNITT. Jack und Kate begegnen auf ihrem Weg zurück zum Strand Sayid, der Holz hackt. Er ist verschwitzt und erschöpft. Als er sie sieht, hält er inne. Sayid: Wurde aber auch Zeit. Ich bin fast gestorben vor Durst. Er wirft die Axt beiseite und geht auf die beiden zu. SCHNITT. Jack, Kate und Sayid sitzen zusammen und trinken Wasser. Sayid leert seine Flasche bis auf den letzten Tropfen. Sayid: Ich lasse ihn wohl noch eine Weile in der Sonne sitzen. Dann nehm ich seine Frau zur Seite und versuche irgendwie mit ihr zu reden. Ich schätze, sie weiß, warum er ihn angegriffen hat. Jack: Und du bist sicher, dass du das machen willst? Sayid sieht ihn an und nickt. Jack: Okay. Wenn du das übernimmst, dann erzähl ich den Leuten von den Höhlen. [Sayid sieht ihn an. Kate horcht angespannt auf] Vielleicht können wir ein paar überzeugen, heute noch umzuziehen. Dann können wir uns einrichten. Sayid: Ist das dein Ernst? Jack nickt. Sayid: Gibt es einen Grund, wieso du das nicht mit uns besprichst, bevor du deine eigene Siedlung gründest? Jack: Ich will doch nur, dass wir ins Tal umziehen. Sayid: Und was ist mit "zusammen leben, allein sterben"? Jack: Wir brauchen einen Ort, der uns Schutz bietet, wenn wir überleben wollen. Sayid: [Kontert] Wir haben vielleicht eine Überlebenschance, wenn wir von einem Flugzeug oder einem Schiff entdeckt werden.wird etwas ärgerlich Also muss die Hälfte von uns dafür sorgen, dass unser Feuer am Strand brennt während die anderen Nahrungsmittel beschaffen. Uns irgendwo anders zu verstecken ist Selbstmord. Er steht auf. Kate: [Ruhig] Es ist die einzige Wasserquelle, die wir gefunden haben, Sayid. Jack: Und am Strand zu bleiben, in der Sonne, ohne Wasser... ist kein Selbstmord? Sayid schnappt sich das kleingehackte Holz. Dreht sich zu Jack um. Sayid: So leicht geb ich mich nicht geschlagen. Damit macht er sich auf zum Strand. Kate und Jack sehen ihm still nach. Dann wirft sie ihm einen langen Blick zu. SCHNITT. Walt spielt mit Vincent Ball. Michael sitzt daneben und sieht ihnen zu. Sein Blick fällt auf Jack, der mir einem Paar spricht. Jack: Hey ... Frau: Hallo. Jack: Wie geht's euch? Jack und der Mann schütteln sich die Hände. Eine zweite Frau kommt dazu. Jack beginnt seine Umzugspläne zu erläutern. Jack: Hört zu, Folgendes.. Ihr wisst ja, wir haben Wasser gefunden... Michael beobachtet sie, bis er Sayid auf sich zukommen sieht. Er verdreht die Augen. Michael: Du schon wieder.. Sayid bleibt stehen. Michael: Ich hab doch bereits ausgesagt, Sheriff. Sayid: Ich habe mich geirrt. Ich habe dich zu Unrecht verdächtigt. Du warst das Opfer bei dem Angriff heute Morgen. Michael: Freut mich zu hören. [Er steht auf.] Aber ich wette, du bist nicht gekommen, um dich bei mir zu entschuldigen. Sayid: Viele von uns denken darüber nach, mit Jack in die Höhlen zu ziehen. Michael sieht zu Jack und der kleinen Gruppe hinüber. Sayid: Ich möchte wissen, wo du stehst. Michael: Ich steh hier. [Sayid nickt] Meine oberste Priorität ist es, meinen Sohn von der Insel wegzuschaffen. Sollte ein Boot vorbeikommen, will das nicht verpassen. Sayid: [Nickt zufrieden] Gut. SCHNITT. Jin sitzt noch immer festgekettet am Strand. Jack geht zu ihm hinüber und reicht ihm eine Wasserflasche. Jin sieht auf, etwas überrascht. Jack macht ein paar Handbewegungen. Jack: Hier, nimm. Ganz langsam. Nur in kleinen Schlucken, ja? [Er wendet sich zum Gehen] Ganz langsam. Jin: nicht untertitelt Jin hält die Flasche fest und sieht Jack hinterher. Der geht zu Hurley hinüber, der gerade seine Sachen packt. Jack: Schön, dass du mitkommst. Hurley: Hey Mann, ich folge den Wildschweinen. [Jack schmunzelt] Also ... was ist mit dir und Kate? Wollt ihr zusammen in ne Höhle ziehn, oder was? Jack: Sind wir in der Highschool? Hurley: Das war praktisch ein "Ja". Jack lächelt. Jack: Such dein Zeug zusammen. Wir sollten bald losgehen. Er wendet sich zum Gehen. Hurley sieht ihm schmunzelnd hinterher, dann macht er sich wieder über seine Sachen her. SCHNITT. Sawyer: [Im Hintergrund] Sieh an.. Sawyer geht zu Kate hinüber, die am Strand sitzt und aufs Meer hinausstarrt. Sawyer: Die Ballkönigin. Kate sagt nichts, sieht nur kurz zu Sawyer auf, als der vor ihr stehenbleibt. Er nimmt seine Sonnenbrille ab. Sawyer: Wie ist das so, wenn der Doktor und Captain Falafel um einen buhlen? Kate rollt die Augen und schüttelt ihren Kopf. Sawyer: Ich bin nur ehrlich, Sommersprosse. Er kniet sich vor sie in den Sand. Sawyer: Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin nicht der einzige, der gespannt ist, wie du dich in dieser "Wir-verlassen-den-Strand"-Sache verhältst. Haust du mit den Pessimisten ab, oder bleibst du und wartest auf die Rettungsboote? Kate: Gehst du? Sawyer: Das ist die Frage, oder? Wenn wir packen und umziehen und dann kommt ein Flieger vorbei, dann... fliegt er einfach weiter und hat nichts mitgekriegt. Auf der anderen Seite, wenn wir hier bleiben, vom Wildschwein gefressen werden oder von nem Fels stürzen... Dann ist niemand mehr übrig, wenn die Rettungsmannschaft eintrifft. Kate: Du hast die Frage immer nicht beantwortet. Sawyer: Du hast sie nicht beantwortet. Und ich hab zuerst gefragt. SCHNITT. Sun sitzt im Sand. Michael geht etwas weiter hinten an ihr vorbei. Sie dreht sich herum und sieht zu ihm hinüber. Er geht weiter, aufs Inselinnere zu. Sun sieht ihm nach, dann zu Jin hinüber. Sein Arm hängt der Handschellen wegen in einem unbequemen Winkel. Die Sonne brennt auf ihn nieder. Vorsichtig und ungeschickt trinkt er aus der Wasserflasche. SCHNITT. Michael hackt Holz. Ohne daß er es bemerken würde, nähert sich Sun, bleibt zwischen den Bäumen stehen. Und erinnert sich Rückblick SCHNITT zum RÜCKBLICK Innenarchitektin: untertitelt: Ihr Mann hat mir erzählt, dass Geld bei der Neugestaltung ihrer Wohnung keine Rolle spielt. Sie sind in Suns Wohnzimmer. Im Hintergrund sitzt Jin auf der Couch und telefoniert mit seinem Handy. Innenarchitektin: können wirklich von Glück sagen. Sun: [zustimmend] nicht untertitelt. Der Hund trottet zu Jin hinüber und setzt sich neben ihn. Jin: [Ärgerlich] den Hund weg. Er legt das Telefon auf den Tisch. Sun geht und zieht ihren Hund von der Couch. Sun: wir mit dem Schlafzimmer anfangen? SCHNITT ins Schlafzimmer. Sun sitzt auf dem Bett. Innenarchitektin: [Flüstert] Sie ganz sicher? Sun: [Nickt] Ja. Innenarchitektin: Sie Unterricht genommen? Sun: Ja. Beide werfen nervöse Blicke zur Tür hinüber. Innenarchitektin: [Ist Ihnen klar, dass Ihr Mann und Ihr Vater alles tun werden, um Sie zu finden? [Sun nickt] Sind Sie sicher, dass eine Versöhnung mit Ihrem Mann ausgeschlossen ist?] Sun schüttelt ihren Kopf und steht auf. Sun: ich fort bin, kümmern Sie sich um meinen Hund? Die Innenarchitektin nickt. Sun lächelt traurig. Die Dekorateurin holt einen Umschlag hervor und daraus einen Pass. Innenarchitektin: sie am Flughafen sind, werden Sie um 11 Uhr 15... Sie gibt Sun eine Visitenkarte. Sun wirft einen Blick darauf und legt den Pass beiseite. Innenarchitektin: Gebäude unter einem Vorwand verlassen. Die Innenarchitektin hebt den Pass wieder auf und drückt ihn Sun fest in die Hand. Innenarchitektin: dürfen nichts mitbringen! Ein Wagen wird auf Sie warten. Während der ersten Woche wird Ihre Familie davon ausgehen, dass Sie entführt worden sind. Sie müssen sich so lange verstecken, bis Ihre Familie davon überzeugt ist, Sie seien tot. Danach sind Sie frei und können gehen, wohin sie wollen. Sun nickt. Innenarchitektin: Sie mir noch einmal genau, wann. Sun: Flughafen, 11 Uhr 15. Innenarchitektin: einmal. Sun: Uhr 15. Die Innenarchitektin nickt. Sun wiederholt die Uhrzeit noch zweimal auf Koreanisch. ENDE des RÜCKBLICKS. Inselabschnitt Sun steht zwischen den Bäumen und sieht zu Michael hinüber. Im Hintergrund hören wir immer noch ihre Stimme, die wieder und wieder die wichtige Uhrzeit wiederholt. Dann tritt Sun entschlossen zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Michael erblickt sie und stöhnt auf. Michael: Oh großartig. Sie will ein Schwätzchen halten. Sun ist nervös und zögert, doch nur kurz. Sun: [Auf Englisch] Ich muss mit Ihnen reden. Michael starrt sie an und ist vollkommen fassungslos. Michael: Sie verstehen uns? Sun: Ja. Michael: Moment.. sie haben die ganze Zeit alles verstanden? [Sun nickt] Wieso haben Sie nichts gesagt? Sun: Mein Mann weiß das nicht. Michael: Wieso lernen sie ne Fremdsprache und sagen's nicht ihrem Mann? Sun: Er wird sehr leicht wütend. Was mein Mann Ihnen heute angetan hat... es war ein Missverständnis. Michael: Nein, ich hab's verstanden. Laut und deutlich. Sun: Es war wegen der Uhr. Sie deutet auf ihr Handgelenk. Michael: Ihr Mann wollte mich wegen einer Uhr abmurksen? [Er nimmt die Uhr ab] Ich hab das Scheißding vor zwei Tagen gefunden. Sun: Sie hatte meinem Vater gehört. Diese Uhr zu verteidigen, ist eine Frage der Ehre. Michael: Er wollte mich vor meinem Kind umbringen. Was hat das mit Ehre zu tun? Sun: Sie kennen meinen Vater nicht. Michael starrt sie an. Sun: Ich brauche ihre Hilfe. SCHNITT. Charlie tritt in der Hoffnung auf einen Augenblick ganz für sich allein abseits in den Dschungel. Er wirft einen Blick zurück, hofft, daß Locke ihm diesmal nicht folgen wird. Sein Gesicht ist von dunkelroten Bienenstichen übersät. Gerade als er sich schon in Sicherheit wähnt, tritt Locke zu ihm vor. Charlie: Jetzt hör mal zu, du alter Sack. Ich geh jetzt in den Dschungel. Ein Mann hat... das Recht auf.. seine Privatsphäre. Locke: Gib es mir einfach. Locke streckt seine Hand aus. Charlie starrt ihn an. Locke: Es geht dir sowieso aus. Ich glaube eher früher als später. Der Entzug wird in jedem Fall schmerzhaft sein. Hör lieber jetzt auf, dann war's deine Entscheidung. Charlie: Jetzt tu doch nicht so, als wüsstest du was über mich. Locke: Was Schmerzen betrifft, bin ich Profi. Ich würde nicht mit dir tauschen wollen, aber ich will dir helfen. Charlie will sich abwenden. Doch Locke hält ihn zurück. Locke: Willst du deine Gitarre wieder? Charlie sieht ihn skeptisch an und nickt. Locke: Mehr als deine Drogen? Charlie: Mehr als du ahnst. Locke: Junge, ich weiß, dass diese Insel durchaus imstande ist, dir zu geben, wonach du suchst. Aber du musst der Insel auch etwas dafür geben. Wieder streckt Locke seine Hand aus. Charlie starrt darauf, dann auf Locke. Er steckt seine Hand in die Hosentasche. Sieht wieder auf Lockes Hand. Und gibt ihm das Tütchen. Charlie: Glaubst du echt, du findest meine Gitarre? Locke: Sieh nach oben, Charlie. Charlie: Ich soll aber nicht beten, oder sowas. Locke zeigt nach oben. Locke: Ich will nur, dass du nach oben siehst. Charlie folgt Lockes deutendem Finger. Dort oben an einem Abhang hängt zwischen anderen Trümmern und Pflanzenwurzeln ein Gitarrenkoffer. Charlie lächelt, sieht Locke an und strahlt. Locke lächelt. SCHNITT. Kate sitzt allein und nachdenklich am Strand. Jack: [Im Hintergrund] Hey. Er geht zu Kate hinüber und kniet sich neben sie. Jack: Wir sollten aufbrechen. Kate: [Schüttelt ihren Kopf, traurig] Ich will aber nicht Eva sein. Jack: [Lächelt] Das verlangt auch keiner von dir. Für einen Moment ist Kate ganz still. Kate: Ich kann mich nicht... verkriechen. Sie sieht zu ihm hinüber. Jack: Wieso nicht? Jemand anders kann doch hierbleiben.. aufpassen, auf Rettung warten. Warum musst du das sein? Kate: Das ist es nicht. Jack: Was ist es dann? Kate antwortet nicht. Jack sieht auf das Meer hinaus, dann zurück zu ihr, versucht zu verstehen, doch das ist nicht einfach. Jack: Kate, wie bist du so geworden? Was war's, was hast du getan? Kate: Du hattest die Chance, es zu erfahren. Jack: [Seufzt] Also gut. Wenn du mich brauchst.. du weißt, wo du mich findest. Er steht auf, wendet sich ab und geht. Einen Moment sitzt Kate ganz still. Kate: [Ganz leise zu sich selbst] Und du weißt, wo du mich findest. SCHNITT. Michael geht um das Wrackstück herum auf Jin zu. Der erstarrt, als er die Axt in seiner Hand sieht. Michael hebt sie hoch. Michael: Ich weiß, dass du kein Wort verstehst, und normalerweise dräng ich mich ungern auf, aber mein Publikum scheint gefesselt zu lauschen. Also hoff ich für dich, dass du gut aufpasst. Jin sieht nervös um sich. Niemand weit und breit sieht auch nur auf. Michael: Das ist nicht grade der schönste Monat meines Lebens. Ich hab'n Sohn, den ich so gut wie nicht kenne und jetzt muss ich sein Daddy sein. Und als wäre es noch nicht genug, kommt so ein geistesgestörter Koreaner und will mich umbringen, und wofür?! Er beugt sich zu Jin vor, der weicht ängstlich zurück, die scharfe Klinge der Axt immer im Auge. Michael: Ich weiß schon, hm? Alles klar. Er greift in seine Tasche und holt die Uhr hervor, hält sie ihm vor die Nase. Michael: Es geht um die Uhr. Meine ist kaputtgegangen. Die hab ich im Wrack gefunden.. und da dacht ich, hey, warum ne 20.000 Dollar-Uhr vergammeln lassen? Was Schwachsinn ist, denn auf dieser Insel spielt Zeit sowieso keine Rolle! Er wirft ihm die Uhr zu und schwingt die Axt. Michael: Du verdammter... Jin duckt sich und beißt hart die Zähne zusammen, als Michael die Axt auf ihn niedergehen läßt. Michael Schlag haut die Handschellen in ihrem mittleren Verbindungsteil auseinander. Jin reißt instinktiv seine Hand an sich, starrt darauf und betastet das Handgelenk, an dem noch immer die Schelle baumelt. Sonst ist es unversehrt. Michael starrt ihn an. Michael: Halt dich von mir fern... und von meinem Sohn. Damit geht er davon. Jin sieht ihm atemlos nach. Michael geht an Sun vorbei, die wirft ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. Rückblick Jack: [Im Hintergrund] In sechzehn Stunden... Er steht am Flugschalter des Sydneyer Flughafens und spricht mit Chrissy wie schon in Episode 1.05 gezeigt. Hinter ihm in der Reihe wartet Jin, die Tickets in der Hand, seinen Mantel über dem Arm. Etwas abseits steht Sun und wartet auf ihn. Jack: [Im Hintergrund] ... muss ich in Los Angeles landen. Und der Sarg muss durch die Zollabfertigung, weil dort ein Leichenwagen auf uns wartet. Und es ist wichtig, dass er mich und den Sarg zum Friedhof bringt.. Sun beobachtet Jin, wirft dann einen Blick auf die Flughafenuhr: 11:15 Uhr. Draußen vor der Glastür steht ein schwarzes Auto am Kantstein. Sun starrt zu diesem Wagen hinüber. Versucht Mut und Kraft zu sammeln und zu gehen. Blickt wieder zu Jin hinüber. Bleibt still stehen. Und fängt leise an zu weinen. Macht doch ein paar Schritte in Richtung Tür und wartenden Wagen, hält inne. Und weint. Dreht sich um und sieht wieder zurück zu Jin. Er dreht sich zu ihr um, sieht zu ihr hinüber, holt seine Hand unter dem Mantel hervor und zeigt ihr ein kleines Sträußchen mit einer weißen Blume. Lächelt. Durch ihre Tränen hindurch erwidert Sun das Lächeln. Ohne auch nur etwas zu ahnen, wendet Jin sich wieder dem Schalter zu und wartet geduldig weiter. Sun sieht wieder zur Uhr hinüber und atmet ein paar Mal tief ein. Schnitt zur wartenden Schlange. Jin steht da. Und plötlzich tritt Sun neben ihn und bleibt stehen. Er gibt ihr die kleine Blume. Sie nimmt sie und riecht daran. Er bemerkt ihre Tränen. Jin: [Besorgt] etwas nicht? Sie hält die Blume wieder an ihre Nase und riecht wieder daran. Sieht ihn an. Sun: ist wunderschön. Er lächelt, küsst sie auf das Haar und legt seine Stirn gegen ihre. Als er bemerkt, dass er der nächste in der Reihe ist, wendet er sich dem Schalter zu. Frauenstimme: [Lautsprecher] Letzter Aufruf für Oceanic Flug 125 nach Singapore von Gate 14. Sun hält die Blume an ihre Nase, schließt die Augen und weint. Frauenstimme: [Lautsprecher] Alle Passagiere... ENDE des RÜCKBLICKS. Inselabschnitt SCHNITT zu den Höhlen. Charlie sitzt auf dem Steinboden und spielt versunken auf seiner Gitarre. Locke geht herum, lächelt, als er Charlie da sitzen sieht. Jack: [Im Hintergrund] Hallo!? Locke dreht sich um und sieht Jack mit einer Gruppe neuer Höhlenbewohner durch den Eingang treten. Unter ihnen sind auch Sun und Jin. Locke: Was ist jetzt los? Jack: [Lächelt] Die neuen Mieter. Er geht zur Quelle hinüber. Jin berührt Sun sachte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und deutet zu einem Platz in der entgegengesetzten Richtung. Jin: nicht untertitelt Sie gehen beide zu ihrem neu erwählten Schlafplatz hinüber. Hurley betritt ganz außer Atem mit all seinem Gepäck die Höhle. Hurley: [Spöttisch] Nur'n paar Schritte. Das war gelogen. Jack hat sich inzwischen Hände und Gesicht gewaschen. Hurley setzt sich erstmal hin und holt seinen Walkman hervor, drückt die Playtaste. "Are you sure" von Willie Nelson klingt auf. Es folgen Bilder verschiedener Überlebender, die sich für die Nacht niederlassen. Der Song spielt sanft im Hintergrund. LYRICS: Look around you (Sieh dich um) look down the bar from you (sieh die Theke hinunter) Jack füllt seine Wasserflasche auf. LYRICS: at the faces that you see (in die Gesichter, die du siehst) are you sure (bist du sicher) SCHNITT zum Strand. Sawyer geht um das Signalfeuer herum, wirft einen Zweig hinein. Die Gruppe, die um das Feuer herumsitzt, ist deutlich kleiner geworden. LYRICS: this is where (dass dies ist) you want to be? (wo du sein willst?) These are your friends (Dies sind deine Freunde) but are they real friends? (aber sind es wahre Freunde?) Do they love you (Lieben sie dich) as much as me? (So sehr wie ich) Are you sure this is where you want to be... (bist du sicher, daß dies ist, wo du sein willst…?) Michael und Walt sitzen nebeneinander am Feuer. Walt: Kann ich dich was fragen? Michael: Alles was du willst. Walt: Wann ist dein Geburtstag? Michael lacht, legt seinen Arm um Walts Schulter und zieht ihn an sich. LYRICS: You seem in such a hurry (Du scheinst es so eilig zu haben) to lead this kind of life (diese Art Leben zu führen) and you caused so many pain und misery (und du hast so viel Schmerz und Leid verursacht) Sawyer und Sayid sitzen nebeneinander und starren beide nachdenklich ins Feuer. Neben Sayid sitzt Kate und blickt nachdenklich vor sich hin. In ihren Augen scheinen fast Tränen zu schimmern. LYRICS: but look around you (aber sieh dich um) take a good look (sieh gut hin) just between you und me (jetzt mal unter uns) Jack setzt sich an das Feuer in der Höhle und blickt nachdenklich vor sich hin. LYRICS: are you sure (bist du sicher) that this is where you want to be? (dass dies ist, wo du sein willst?) LYRICS: Please don't let my tears persuade you (bitte lass dich nicht von meinen Tränen überreden) I had hoped I wouldn't cry (Ich hatte gehofft, ich würde nicht weinen) Sun sortiert Klamotten, holt ein Kleid hervor und hält es vor sich. Jin sieht sie an. LYRICS: but lately teardrops seem (aber in letzter Zeit scheinen Tränen) a part of me (ein Teil von mir zu sein) Charlie sitzt etwas abseits und spielt Gitarre. Jack blickt gedankenversunken in die Ferne. LYRICS: but look around you (aber sieh dich um) and take a good look (und sieh gut hin) Jacks Gesicht löst sich in Kates auf. Kate starrt immer noch ins Feuer. LYRICS: just between you und me (jetzt mal unter uns) are you sure (bist du sicher) that this is where you want to be? (dass dies ist, wo du sein willst?) ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Category:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1